His Love
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Just a one shot of Kagome singing to Hiroshi and InuYasha. Song: Further Away. By:Evanescence


Inuyasha/gravitation

I don't own anything!

This is a modern time story! No time traveling of demons!

This is based on a real event fix to fit the characters.

He knew she was untouchable. He would never allow him to be near her after what Kikyo and he did to her. He was a fool for ever hurting her. She was the best thing to ever happen to him and what does he do? He cheats on Kagome with Kikyo. And now he was alone because Kikyo cheated on him with some man named Onigumo, Naraku Onigumo.

InuYasha sighed as he sat down with his older brother Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru's Mother, and Kaori Kagomes mother. Every year they held an annual party of different themes and this year it was taking place in a large coliseum and Kagome happened to be their entertainment for the party.

"Hey Sesshomaru, sorry were late but Shuichi here just had to make sure his clothing was perfect." A deep rich voice sounded from behind InuYasha. He scowled knowing who it was.

"Oh Hiroshi! Darling how wonderful it is to see you!" Kaori smiled happily at the young man. "And look at you Shu-chan!" She gushed as she enveloped both men in hugs.

"Now, now, Kaori." InuKimi smiled as she held a fan to cover her lower face, her eyes drifting to half-mast in an almost seductive way. "Allow the little ones a breath of air." And she then gently fanned herself. "Our darling pup shall begin at any moment." She added.

InuYasha hid a growl. InuKimi have claimed Kagome as hers just as Sesshomaru did when she was born before she disappeared after what he did. Kagome's father was Dan Alser, a wealthy american buisness owner. His and Sesshomaru's father were great friends just like their mothers. So once Kagome was born InuKimi was overjoyed because she was left barren after the birth of Sesshomaru. When InuYasha was 16 he asked a 15 year old Kagome to be his girlfriend. But after a year of going out he grew tired of Kagome and instead began to have sex with her cousin Kikyo.

When she had disappeared he was almost murdered by a furious Sesshomaru which was nothing compared to how InuKimi or Kaori were. When they had found Kagome they went through a great deal just to hide her from him. He at first thought he was hallucinating when he first saw her by mistake at a café but when he looked again only to see InuKimi with her and Hiroshi, he blew. InuYasha remembered storming into the little Café after he had witnessed Hiroshi giving her a kiss and begun to scream his head off. If he remembered correctly his exact words being;

"Why the hell are you kissing MY Kagome!" After that he blew up in Kagome's face. He called he a whore and gold digger.

After that Kagome has slapped him and screamed that she was not his nor any of the other profanities he called her. Then InuKimi growled at him and told him to leave before she became any angrier then what she already was.

The curtains to the stadium opened. Kagome stood in the center with her electric guitar. She wore black pants with heels and a red shirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail touching her waist.

"This song I wrote was to helpe me through a terrible heartbreak which lead me to do some bad things. A very special person holds a lot of influence in this song who was there for me to help me overcome those bad habits I gained. Ladies and gentlemen this is Further Away." She spoke in the microphone as she gave the signal.

"I took their smiles and I made then mine

I sold my soul just to hide the light

And now I see what I really am

A thief, a whore, and a liar!"

InuYasha flinched at the glares directed at him. After Kagome and found him in bed with Kikyo (they were in Kagome's house) she had kicked him out after a cat fight with her cousin. A few days later they had all found out Kagome had disappeared and months later they discovered (they meaning Kimiko and sesshomaru as well as their freinds) she was starting to sleep around with willing men who looked and or acted like him. She would lie to them, make them fall for her only to find her with another man. They knew it was her way of trying to hurt him by picturing those men as him and hurting them before 'he/they' did.

CHORUS: I run to you (run away from this hell)

Call out your name (giving up, giving in)

I see you there (still you are) further away'

Hiroshi gave a soft smile. He was there for her when she needed it. He was always there. He let the lyrics wash over him. Shuichi swayed with the music. He understood the lyrics cause he was there to see it. His eyes slid to Hiro. When Kagome would break all those men's hearts she seemed to run to Hiro. They way she held on to him, as if he were her only link to reality that kept her from falling off the blink of insanity. But he saw how she would push him away too. She was afraid.

I'm numb to you

Numb, and deaf, and blind

You give me all but the reason why

I reach but I feel only air at night

Not you, not love, just nothing!

Now that was also meant for InuYasha. And it was true. As InuYasha grew colder to her she seemed to lose her light. She was like a puppet with a master working her strings. InuYasha ignored her and when ever she would try to remedy the problem all she got was a snarl and InuYasha's harsh words.

:CHORUS 1:

Try to forget you

but without you

I feel nothing

Don't leave me here, by myself, I can't breathe

InuKimi snapped her fan open and close, open and close, open and close. Her golden eyes turning cold. She remembered the countless nights and Kagome called her to cry. Kagome cried about how she wished to forget about Hiroshi and his kindness. She didn't want to fall in love again. She didn't want to be hurt. But she wasn't strong enough. She had already fallen for him. InuKimi recalled how Kagome said that without Hiroshi by her side she felt she couldn't breath, like her world, her life held no meaning.

:COURSE x3:

Further away x6"

The crowd clapped in awe at her marvellous voice. Some woman even crying at the meaning and feelings behind those lyrics.

Hiroshi smiled softly as he walked up the stage heading towards the woman he loved. His hands reached for her and their fingers intertwined.

"I love you." He said his voice loud and clear, purposely for InuYasha to here.

Kagome's eyes softened as tears fell, her smile reaching her eyes. "I love you to Hiroshi."

END

review


End file.
